


If I Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Half of the characters are barely mentioned, Jinho as a teacher, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, handjob, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: “Hey, sleepyhead.” Hwitaek whispers, smiling softly. Jinho smiles back and leans up for a soft kiss, taking Hwitaek's hand.“Did you carry me?”“Of course. Strong as an ox is in the job description.” Hwitaek chuckles. “Plus, you’re light.”





	If I Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiTrash/gifts).



> For my lovely lady and #1 fan!! Happy late birthday!
> 
> Yes, title from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

Jinho wakes up to the smell of something burning and sits up to see Hwitaek shoot him a sheepish smile. 

 

“Sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck and Jinho watches him dump the burnt food into the trash. “Should we just order in?”

 

“Probably.” Jinho smiles from the bed, sitting up straight and looking up when Hwitaek approaches him. He puckers his lips and Hwitaek humors him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“How do you feel?” The taller asks, gently stroking Jinho’s neck.

 

“I'm fine. Get me food and I'll be even better.” 

 

“How demanding.” Hwitaek laughs, running his fingers through Jinho's hair. 

 

“You love me.”

 

“True.” Hwitaek grins, leaning down for another kiss before walking to get his phone. Jinho smiles and lays back down, looking around their small, studio apartment. 

 

“Hey.” He calls out after a moment, Hwitaek poking his head into the bedroom from the kitchen. “I love you.” He smiles, watching a smile break out over Hwitaek's face. He shakes his head and turns back around to continue ordering. Jinho gets up and stretches, going into the bathroom to look at his neck. 

 

“How are we gonna cover this up?” Hwitaek asks, wrapping his arms around Jinho's waist and kissing his neck gently. 

 

“Bandage as usual, I guess.” Jinho sighs. Hwitaek massages his hips with a fond smile, pressing his nose into Jinho's hair. 

 

“I love you too, by the way.” He pulls back and looks at him. 

 

“Stop being a sap. It doesn't fit you.” Jinho laughs, hitting the other’s shoulder and shoving him out of the bathroom. He follows and straddles Hwitaek's lap as he sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“How'd you sleep?”

 

“Good until you tried to cook.” Jinho laughs softly, hands moving to rest on Hwitaek's neck and play with his hair. Hwitaek pouts and pulls Jinho down for a kiss, the other tugging lightly on his hair. He jerks back when there's a knock on the door, Jinho climbing off of him to let him answer it.

 

He leans against Hwitaek as he eats, the TV on as background noise. 

 

“Hey.” Hwitaek says as Jinho starts to drift back off against his chest. Jinho hums and shifts position, looking up at Hwitaek. “Do you want to go to the Gathering with me next week?” 

 

“You'll finally take me?” Suddenly Jinho is very awake and Hwitaek laughs.

 

“Of course. You're officially mine now, no one can take you from me.”

 

“I'd never leave you.”

 

“I literally meant take. If I had taken you before last week, all of the others would have tried to take you from me.” Hwitaek smiles, stroking Jinho's cheek. “Not only are you beautiful but you smell amazing. The others would kill to have you.” 

 

“They'll kill you?” Jinho frowns. 

 

“No, of course not. I can protect myself, you know.” Hwitaek chuckles. “But, if I had taken you last month, they definitely would've tried. Really hard.” 

 

“Oh.” Jinho pouts slightly, making Hwitaek laugh again. 

 

“Don't worry about me, baby.” He grins, leaning down for kiss. “I can take care of myself.” 

 

“I know.” Jinho smiles, stroking his cheek. “I wanna go.”

 

“I know you do. You've been asking me since we got together.” Hwitaek laughs. “I have rules though.”

 

“Okay, tell me later. Sex always wears me out.”

 

“Of course.” Hwitaek grins, gently massaging Jinho's neck as he falls back to sleep against his chest.

 

\----

 

“Yo, Hwi!” A man yells, walking over to them. Hwitaek rolls his eyes but hugs him, smiling.

 

“It's hyung to you.” He scolds, Jinho's grip on his hand tightening. “Hyunggu, good to see you as always.” Hwitaek smiles at the small boy attached to the other’s side. 

 

“And who's yours, hyung?” The man asks.

 

“Shinwon-ah, this is Jinho.” Hwitaek looks down at Jinho with a small smile, squeezing his hand. 

 

“He's pretty.” Shinwon comments, Hwitaek narrowing his eyes. He throws his hands up in surrender and takes Hyunggu's hand before walking away. 

 

“I told you.” Hwitaek hisses to Jinho. 

 

“Hyunggu was pretty too.” 

 

“He is.” Hwitaek agrees. “But you're better.” He looks around the room and leans closer to Jinho. 

 

“Hey. Don't worry about me.” Jinho says, smiling up at Hwitaek. 

 

“We're in a room full of vampires, Jinho. Most of which are younger than me.” Hwitaek looks up as someone approaches. “Here’s one of the few exceptions. Hey, Hoseok-hyung.” He smiles at the bleached-blonde man. 

 

“Hey, Hwi-ah. I heard you found someone pretty. Shinwon was right.” Hwitaek pulls Jinho closer to himself and Hoseok laughs. “You know I don't swing that way, don’t be so protective.” He grins as a taller vampire wraps himself around the blonde.

 

“That's Hyungwon.” Hwitaek introduces, gesturing. Hyungwon looks Jinho up and down before nuzzling closer to Hoseok. “They aren't interested.” He assures. 

 

“Good. Neither am I.” Jinho grins. Hoseok laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“I like him, Hwi.” He says before walking away. 

 

“Hey.” Jinho tugs on Hwitaek's shirt. “I gotta pee.” He pouts. Hwitaek sighs and nods, dragging him toward the bathroom. 

 

“I'll wait right here.” He says, Jinho nodding and pecking his lips before heading into the bathroom. 

 

Jinho is washing his hands when he hears a stall door open, freezing before going ahead and drying his hands. He's suddenly thrown against the wall and pinned there, whimpering as the man noses at his neck. 

 

“You're Hwitaek's.” He growls. Jinho nods, terrified. “Revenge smells sweet.” He's about to bite down when he's suddenly ripped away, Jinho falling to the ground. He sobs into his hands, jerking away when he's touched. 

 

“Come here.” The voice is sweet and Jinho glances up to see Hyunggu. He nods and follows the slightly taller boy out of the bathroom, sitting at a table with him. “Happens all the time, actually.” He admits, rubbing Jinho's back as the elder cries against his chest. He jerks away again when someone touches his shoulder but Hyunggu makes him look up. He practically jumps into Hwitaek's arms when he sees him, wrapping his around his waist and nuzzling into his chest. 

 

“I need to be alone with you.” Hwitaek practically growls, dragging Jinho out of the room and into a hallway. 

 

“Hwi-”

 

“Don't say anything.” Hwitaek nuzzles into Jinho's neck, holding him close. 

 

“You can bite me.” Jinho mumbles. Hwitaek hesitates for a moment before doing so, sinking his fangs into Jinho's neck. Jinho let's go of a heavy breath and tangles hand in Hwitaek's hair, back arching as the tingling sensation of blood loss rushes through him. “Hwi. Hwi. Hwitaek!” Jinho smacks Hwitaek's shoulder and he yanks back, staring and Jinho. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers, leaning his forehead on Jinho's shoulder. The smaller rubs his back gently, kissing his jawline and panting. 

 

“It's okay.” Jinho leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

 

“I'm sorry I brought you here. I shouldn't have brought you.”

 

“It's okay.” Jinho smiles. “I've been begging you for the longest.”

 

“It's my fault. I should've gone with you.” At this point, Hwitaek is talking more to himself than Jinho.

 

“Hwi.” Jinho whispers, running his fingers through Hwitaek's hair. “Let's go sit with Hyunggu and Shinwon.”

 

“Don't want you out there.” 

 

“Would Shinwon hurt Hyunggu?”

 

“No.” Hwitaek says quietly after a moment. 

 

“I'll be right next to him then.” Jinho reasons. Hwitaek hums and nods, standing up straight and licking his lips. “I love you.” Jinho cups his face. Hwitaek nods and leans in for a kiss, Jinho accepting easily. 

 

“I love you too. So much.” Hwitaek mumbles into the air between them when they part. Jinho smiles and they walk together to sit with Hyunggu and Shinwon. 

 

“Hey.” Hyunggu smiles, hugging the elder. Jinho responds happily, patting the other's shoulder. 

 

“You okay, hyung?” Shinwon asks softly.

 

“I'll be okay.” He nods. “Soon.” 

 

\----

 

Jinho leans his seat in the car back enough to be comfortable but still hold Hwitaek's hand, looking over at him. 

 

“Get some sleep.” He says without taking his eyes off of the road.

 

“You're still upset.” Jinho mumbles. 

 

“Yeah.” Hwitaek admits, Jinho squeezing his hand gently. “But I'll be fine. Get some sleep. You're tired.” Hwitaek forces a smile, Jinho sighing softly. 

 

“Okay, but I wanna cuddle when we get home.”

 

“Anything you want, baby.” Hwitaek smiles for real. Jinho nods and closes his eyes, easily falling asleep. 

 

He wakes up in their bed with Hwitaek, cuddled close to the vampire. 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Hwitaek whispers, smiling softly. Jinho smiles back and leans up for a soft kiss, taking Hwitaek's hand. 

 

“Did you carry me?”

 

“Of course. Strong as an ox is in the job description.” Hwitaek chuckles. “Plus, you’re light.” 

 

“Can I… Ask you a question?”

 

“Of course. You know you can.”

 

“In the bathroom…” Jinho starts, Hwitaek immediately tensing up. “The, guy, he said something about revenge.” Jinho takes Hwitaek's other hand. “What did he mean?”

 

“A few months before we met, I had a proper consort. None of the relationship stuff we do. What he forgot to mention was that he already was seeing someone and I nearly killed him.” Hwitaek gently plays with Jinho's hair. “It was an accident, but when you're immortal, you hold grudges for a long time.” 

 

“So he attacked me because he saw it as revenge for something you almost did on accident?”

 

“Yes.” Hwitaek makes a face. “Normal consorts, they come and go. Relationships like ours, theirs, Shinwon and Hyunggu's, they last our lifetimes.” 

 

“But you didn't know.” 

 

“I didn't.” Hwitaek confirms. “I'm sorry. I should've known.”

 

“There's no way you could've known, stop blaming yourself.” Jinho sighs. “You wanna forget it?”

 

“I don't like your tone.” Hwitaek narrows his eyes. 

 

“Come on.” Jinho leans up for a kiss, cupping Hwitaek's neck. 

 

“Oh.” Hwitaek mumbles into the kiss. They slowly maneuver to laying down properly and Hwitaek moves to lay on top of Jinho. “How do you-”

 

“Like normal.” Jinho smiles. “I'm too tired for anything else.” 

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek smiles, reaching into their nightstand. He slicks up his fingers and presses them against Jinho's hole, smiling fondly before pressing them in. The smaller chuckles and gently pushes the other's hair back, smiling when he looks up.

 

“Hey. Forget about it.”

 

“Forget about what?” Hwitaek teases, grin on his face. Jinho rolls his eyes and tugs on his hair, making him pout. Hwitaek easily slides another finger in, effectively stretching the smaller.

 

“Come on.” Jinho whines when Hwitaek begins massaging his prostate. “No teasing tonight.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Hwitaek chuckles, pulling his fingers out. Jinho scoots further up the bed and laces his fingers through Hwitaek's as he slicks himself up with his other hand and begins pushing in. Jinho pants as he's filled, digging his nails into Hwitaek's back and whining. “Just be patient.” Hwitaek whispers. Jinho nods and pulls him in for a kiss, biting into his lower lip. “Hey you.” Hwitaek mumbles, pulling back. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Like you're too still. Move.” Hwitaek laughs but follows the command, leaning in for another kiss.

 

\----

 

Jinho runs into class ten minutes late, dropping all of his stuff onto his usually neat desk and panting as he looks over the classroom.

 

“Good morning Jinho-ssi.” One of the kids calls teasingly, the other students snickering. 

 

“Why thank you, Mr. Lim, for subtracting ten points from everyone's pop quizzes.” Jinho smirks, the entire class groaning. He turns to write the questions on the board, marker squeaking as he writes. 

 

“Jinho-ssi?” A small voice calls and Jinho turns around. “Not to be inappropriate…” Hyebin trails off. “But I think there's cum on your ass.” She giggles into her hand, the girls around her doing the same. Jinho sighs and looks and - sure enough - there's a giant stain on the back of his pants 

 

“Dammit.” He groans, hanging his head. 

 

“We won't tell anyone if you cancel that quiz.” Jiyeon reasons, always quick with arguments. Jinho narrows his eyes but agrees, the class cheering. He changes his pants during his free period, glaring at Hwitaek at lunch. 

 

“You're the worst.” He complains, hidden in the back corner of his classroom with the lights off. Hwitaek chuckles and peppers kisses along Jinho's neck, inhaling quietly. “If you're gonna do it, get on with it. We only have twenty minutes left, but go slow.” 

 

“I know.” Hwitaek smiles, sinking his fangs into Jinho's skin and sucking lightly. Jinho stares at the door as long as he can before Hwitaek cups him through his pants and his eyes fall shut immediately. He let's his head fall back against the wall and moans softly, Hwitaek rubbing just underneath the head of his cock to work him up faster. 

 

“H-Hwi-” 

 

“I know.” Hwitaek mumbles, unbuttoning Jinho's pants and pushing them off of his hips. He immediately wraps his hand around his cock and plays with the head, rubbing the slit. Jinho grunts and grips Hwitaek's forearm, whimpering when he let's go of his neck and closes the bite. “Tell me when you're close, don't wanna make a mess.” He mumbles, nuzzling against Jinho's shoulder. Jinho nods, digging his nails into Hwitaek's arm as he works him faster. 

 

“Close, close-!” Jinho says after only a few more strokes, Hwitaek falling to his knees and taking him into his mouth. Jinho cums at the sight, tangling a hand in Hwitaek's hair. The taller pulls back and swallows, licking his lips and grinning up at Jinho. “I fucking love you.” He groans, leaning down for a kiss. Hwitaek responds readily, tucking Jinho back into his pants and helping him pull them back up. 

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek sets off cleaning and covering Jinho's fresh wound, kissing it when he's done. “There.” He grins as the bell rings. 

 

“But-” Jinho gently brushes his fingers over Hwitaek's crotch. 

 

“I’m okay.” He laughs, patting Jinho's cheek and fixing his hair before leaving the classroom and letting the students in. 

 

“You look like you got proper fucked, Jinho-ssi.” A student comments.

 

“Thanks, Changgu.” Jinho pats his shoulder as he passes toward the front of the room, wincing as he moves his neck. “Look, I don't wanna do anything right now. Changgu, can you pass out this word search? Complete it and I'll put in a good grade.” He lays his head on his arms on his desk, closing his eyes. “If you don't do it, you get a zero.” He mumbles. “So do the work.”

 

\----

 

“I shouldn't have during school.” Hwitaek sighs, laying Jinho down on their bed. Jinho hums and waves him off, making him chuckle.

 

“‘Twas damn good.” He mumbles, getting comfortable. “Love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek smiles, grabbing Jinho a bottle of water from the fridge before laying down beside him. 

 

“You're so good to me.” Jinho sighs. Hwitaek laughs softly and kisses his forehead. 

 

“Get some sleep. I'll be right here.”

 


End file.
